


Kotori's Best Idea

by phaea13



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Competition, Cutthroat Kitchen AU, Gameshow AU, Gen, Honoka has too much power she must be stopped, Kotori's the devil, NozoNico/NozoEli maybe if you squint, Nozomi is a fucker, Rin's a mess, Umi regrets everything, also if you squint really really hard KotoUmi, but barely, rivalries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Nozomi, Nico, Eli, and Rin, who would you think is the best cook?  Give them each 25,000 dollars to buy each other's pain, 30 minutes to cook, and a minute to shop and plan their dish.  Now who would you think is the best cook?</p><p>Or, a Cutthroat Kitchen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Bowl of Ramen Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junailens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junailens/gifts).



> I've been watching too much Cutthroat Kitchen.

“I have $100,000 of cold, hard cash in this case,” Honoka held open a case full of rainbow-colored, monopoly money, “Four chefs get $25,000 each.  If they want to leave this kitchen with any of the cash, they have to survive three culinary challenges...” She flipped through the bundles of money, making the most sinister face she could muster, “... _ and _ each other.  In a game where sabotage is not only encouraged - it's for sale!”

 

* * *

 

A girl with purple hair tied in two, low pigtails walked quickly and carefully down the stairs to her table.  _  “I’m Nozomi Toujou, and I’ve been cooking all of my meals for the entire time I was in highschool,” _ Nozomi adjusted the utensils that were laying in front of her,  _ “My parents moved away during my first year, but I wanted to keep going to Otonokizaka, so I’ve been living by my own since then. I think that’s given me more than enough cooking experience to beat anyone who could challenge me.” _

 

A short girl with a childish face and black hair tied into pigtails walked down the stairs, trying to seem as intimidating as she could.   _ “My name is Nico Yazawa.  I’ve been cooking for my three younger siblings for as long as I can remember.  My parents told me that they were worried that my club activities are preventing me from being able to take care of my siblings.  I want to win this competition so I can prove them wrong, _ ” Nico started sharpening her knives with a concentrated look on her face.

 

“Nico-cchi, the cards told me you were going to lose first today,” Nozomi taunted Nico with a devilish look on her face.  All she got in response was a dismissive  _ “Hmmf _ .”

 

On the stairs, a slightly taller girl with Blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail gracefully walked over to her station.   _ “My name is Eli Ayase.  My grandmother is Russian, she’s been teaching me to cook since I was seven years old,” _ she wiped her hands across the table, removing any dust that might be there.   _ “I want to win so that I can make my grandmother proud.” _

 

“You better watch out, Eli,” Nico tried to taunt Eli.

 

“I’m not worried,” Eli smiled back, “You should be more concerned about Nozomi.”

 

“That’s right, Nico-cchi~,” Nozomi smiled, “I’m going to give all my sabotages to you.”

 

Finally, a small girl with short, orange hair came skipping down the stairs, she ran over to her area and smiled at her other competitors.   _ “I’m Rin Hoshizora, and I’m gonna win!  I don’t have much experience in cooking things…,” _ She trailed off with a slightly worried look on her face,  _ “But I’m really good at winging it!” _

 

Rin pumped her fist in the air, “Just you wait guys!  I’m gonna win all the money!”

 

The third years looked at her, Eli with an encouraging smile, Nico with apathetic scorn, and Nozomi with a cunning gaze.

 

_ “I know I’m the best cook here,”  _ Nico said confidently during the solo interview,  _ “I’m not worried about Nozomi at all, I’ve eaten her food before, it’s nothing special.  Eli is probably good - I’ve never actually tasted her cooking, but it can’t be that bad.  Her major setback is that she’s easily flustered, so if she gets any sabotages, I don’t think she’ll be able to handle them.”  _ Nico smirks, and hesitates before continuing.   _ “But Rin?  Rin’s a wild card.  I honestly have no idea how she’ll do.” _

 

Honoka walked down the stairs with a look of purpose on her face.  She was carrying a silver briefcase, presumably filled with the money.

 

“Hello, chefs,” She greeted them with a nod, “And welcome... to cutthroat kitchen.  Okay, so the competition’s gonna work like this:  You’re going to compete in three culinary challenges, after each challenge, one of you will be eliminated,” She said with a scary look on her face.  “Alright, now once I tell you what you’re gonna make, you’ll have sixty seconds to shop in the pantry for everything you’ll need,” She points at the large pantry behind her.

 

“After those sixty seconds, you’re gonna bid on some devilish devices,” She wriggles her eyebrows, “that you can use to inflict pain on your competitors during the auction.  Each of you will begin with twenty five thousand dollars of cold, hard, monopoly cash,” She opens the briefcase to reveal eight bundles of rainbow money.  “This is your money to spend throughout the competition, but spend wisely.  Because the last chef standing will only walk away with the money they have left!” She claps her hands together in front of her and laughs maniacally, looking like she was having way too much fun.  “Okay then, let’s start!  Chef Nozomi, please come up and get your money.”   
  
One by one the chefs come up and take their bundles of money.

 

_ “Twenty five thousand dollars!”  _ Rin shouted excitedly during her solo interview,  _ “I mean, I know it’s not real money, but it’s still so much!” _

 

_ “I have no intention of saving my money,” _ Nozomi said flatly,  _ “I’m not sure if I’m going to win this competition, but my plan is to make everyone else suffer.” _

 

“Okay!  So, for the first challenge, I think I want you all to make… the most delicious bowl of ramen ever!” She exclaimed, interlacing her fingers, “You’re all going to have thirty minutes to make it, after sixty seconds in our pantry, which starts now!”

 

As soon as Honoka said it, the four competitors grabbed their baskets and sprinted into the pantry.

 

_ “When I heard Honoka-chan say ramen, I was like… ‘Yes!’ I know how to make ramen!  I mostly only eat instant ramen, but my mom taught me how to make it from scratch a few times!”  _ Rin jumped around in her seat.

 

_ “The pantry was the most hectic place I’ve ever been,” _ Eli said with a grave look,  _ “I almost forgot what we were making five times!”  _ Eli gave a good-natured, innocent laugh.

 

“Why are we letting them do this again?” Umi whispered to Kotori, who was currently filming the whole mess.

 

“Because, Umi-chan!” Kotori said, lowering the video camera for a second to look at her, “I thought it would be good for the fans to see our more competitive and fun sides!”

 

Umi sighed and leaned back against the wall, content to just watch the mess go up in flames.

 

“The door closes in five… four…,” Honoka counted down as Nico ran out of the door last, “ _ Threetwoone _ !” And slammed the sliding door shut.

 

“I hope you all got what you needed,” Honoka strolled casually over towards the wall with her hands behind her back and an excited grin on her face, “Now, it’s time to start my favorite part:  the auction!” She opened a hatch on the wall to reveal to rolls of aluminum foil.  Honoka laughed evilly, “Oh, this is great.  If you win this item, you’ll get to give it to one of your competitors, who will have to make all of their pots, pans, and any other container they might use out of it!  Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

 

Nico looked at her wearily.  She swore she could see sparkles in Honoka’s eyes.

 

“Let’s start the bidding at five hundred!”

 

“Five hundred!” Rin called.

 

“A thousand,” Eli bid, earning a look of betrayal from Rin.

 

_ “I’ve only made ramen a few times.  I don’t know if I’d be able to use aluminum foil!”  _ Eli worried.

 

“A thousand one hundred,” Nozomi chimed in.

 

_ “My plan…,” _ Nozomi tapped her fingers together,  _ “I don’t care if I win it, I just want to drive up the price.” _

 

“A thousand two hundred,” Eli countered.

 

“A thousand two hundred, going once, going twice… sold!  To miss Eli Ayase,” Honoka waved for Eli to come up to where she was, “Give me my money.”

 

_ “I wasn’t sure how much she would want to bid,”  _ Nozomi shrugged.

 

“I think…,” Eli paced in front of the other chefs, “That Nico would appreciate this.”   
  
“For me?” Nico asked, taking the foil as if it were a present.

 

_ “I’m not that worried,”  _ Nico dismissed the sabotage,  _ “I mean, it’ll be hard, but I’m confident in myself.” _

 

Honoka knocked on the shelf that the aluminum foil was on, and a pair of goggles that resembled scuba diving goggles were revealed, “Ohoho, these are cool,” Honoka grabbed the goggles and held them up in front of her face, “These are called drunk goggles, and - woah!” She tripped over her feet, then held the goggles down by her side.  She cleared her throat, “They make your vision all cross-eyed.  It’s really confusing.  Whoever wins this can give it to one of your opponents to wear the entire time!  I think they’re worth five hundred.”

 

“Five thousand!” Nico called out immediately.

 

_ “I already have to use the aluminum foil, there’s no way I’m getting stuck with those.  And I  _ know _ if anyone else gets them they’ll give it to me,” _ Nico explained.

 

“Five thousand!  Does anyone wanna bid any higher?” Honoka looked at the other girls, who were all either shaking their heads or holding their hands up, “Okay then.  The drunk goggles go to Nico for five thousand dollars.”   
  
Nico gladly took the goggles from Honoka and gave her the money.  She walked over to Rin without hesitating, and put them on her table.

 

“Nico-chan!  How could you?” Rin looked heartbroken.

 

“Sorry, Rin, but I’m not planning on losing,” Nico gave her a smile that looked like she wasn’t sorry at all.

 

“That’s all there is for this round.  Remember:  best bowl of ramen ever!  The cooking time starts… now!” Honoka called.

 

Everyone started cooking immediately.  Eli had little to no problems with cooking, and with no sabotages, she felt pretty confident in herself.

 

“Nico, how is that aluminum foil working out for you?” Eli asked as she poured her pasta into her pot of boiling water, “I sure am glad I don’t have to use it.”   
  
“The aluminum foil’s fine,” Nico dismissed her taunting, “I’m more worried about Rin over there,” She gestured towards Rin with her knife.

 

“Everything’s great, guys!  Don’t worry about me!” Rin called out as she bumped into the counter for the umpteenth time.

 

_ “Everything was not great,”  _ Rin said gravely,  _ “Why do those goggles exist?  It was impossible to get anything done!” _

 

“Two minutes left, girls!” Honoka updated them.  She walked over to where Nico was pouring her ramen into the bowl.  “That looks good, Nico!  I’m surprised you were able to make anything.”   
  
“Of course I was able to make something!  It’s gonna be delicious!  There’s no way I’m going to lose this round,” Nico confidently told Honoka as she arranged the final garnishes.

 

Honoka walked back to the front of the room, “Five… four… three… two… one!  The rounds over, put your things down and step back!” Honoka called out.

 

“Everyone, please welcome chef Maki Nishikino!” Honoka held her hands out in front of Maki, “She’s really rich so she has professional chefs cooking for her all the time. She has a very defined, sophisticated palette.  She’s the real deal!  Okay, Maki.  Are you ready for the best bowl of ramen ever?  Cause you’re gonna get four of them!”

  
Maki sighed.  She walked over to where Nozomi was standing.  “I made my favorite, shio ramen,” Nozomi watched intently as Maki used the chopsticks to try a few bites of the ramen.

 

“It’s very salty,” Maki commented, “But that’s to be expected with shio, so that’s not a bad thing.  The noodles are  _ very _ overcooked, though.  They’re basically mush,” Maki held up some of the ramen, a sour look on her face.

 

Nozomi smiled, “Thank you.”   
  


Maki walked over to where Nico was standing proudly behind her bowl of ramen.  “I made my most very special Lovey-Nico-Ramen!  It’s sure to win over your heart!”

 

“I want to be able to say that there’s something wrong with this,” Maki said in between bites, “But this is really good, Nico-chan.”

 

“Thanks!” Nico smiled.

 

Maki walked over to Eli, “I made tsukemen ramen,” Eli pointed at the two bowls sitting in front of her, one with the broth, and the other with the noodles.

 

“I always liked tsukemen,” Maki commented, “I thought it was fun to eat when I was younger.  Your noodles are cooked perfectly,” Maki complimented, “But the broth is a little thick - or, thicker than I would like it to be.”

 

“Thank you,” Eli bowed.

 

Maki walked over to Rin, who was smiling nervously. She didn’t even say anything to present her dish, just braced for criticism.

 

“Rin?”   
  


“Yes, Maki-chan?”

  
“This is a mess.”

 

There was a bowl that was filled up to the brim with what looked like very watered-down broth.  Maki stirred the chopsticks in the bowl.

  
“There’s no noodles.”   
  


“Yeah…,” Rin nodded sheepishly.

 

Maki lifted the bowl up to take drink some of the broth.  She set it down, careful not to spill anything.  “Rin,” She started, “How did you mess it up this bad?  I’ve seen you make ramen before….”

 

Rin looked over at Honoka, who was shaking her head ‘no’ disappointedly.

 

Rin laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Okay, Maki-chan.  Now that you’ve tasted all of the “best bowls of ramen ever”s.  Which one was the worst?” Honoka asked.

 

“Well…,” Maki chose her words carefully, “There was one that was a lot worse than all of the others…  And that was chef…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN  
> Who will be eliminated???  
> MAKE YOUR GUESSES NOW!


	2. Something's Fishy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated pretty quickly... I still have to write the third chapter though, hopefully it'll be up relatively soon :)

“The chef that will be going home is chef Rin,” Maki announced.

 

“I’m sorry to see you go, you fought well,” Honoka said gravely, “Please put your money in the case.”

 

_ “Yeah… I don’t really know what I expected,” _ Rin’s voice played as she walked out of the room,  _ “I would have been able to make it to the next round if it weren’t for those glasses!  If we ever do anything like this again, Nico better watch out!” _

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations on surviving the first round, girls!” Honoka praised, “Er, chefs.  Now, I think for the next dish I want you to make… fish and chips!  But, you know, thirty minutes really is a long time.  It was kinda boring watching you all…  I think twenty minutes should be enough time!” She looked at the chefs, “Your shopping time starts now!”

 

_ “Okay, fish and chips.  As far as western foods go, it’s one of the more disgusting ones,” _ Nico said.

 

_ “I’ve never actually made fish and chips,”  _ Nozomi admitted,  _ “I really like watching cooking videos on Youtube though, so I have an idea of how to make it.” _

 

“The doors will be closing in three… two… one…,” Honoka counted down, and shut the gate.

 

Nozomi and Eli were still inside.

 

“Ha!  You idiots!” Nico laughed from outside the pantry.

 

“Well, well, well…,” Honoka said, “Look what we have here.”

 

Eli gave Honoka a worried smile.

 

“Come on out,” Honoka opened the doors, “But first,” She stuck her hand out so they couldn’t walk forward, “You need to pay the toll.” Honoka looked around in their baskets, and took some lemons from Nozomi’s basket, and the olive oil from Eli’s.  Honoka motioned for them to go back so they could start the auction.

 

“Okay, now that the rule breakers have been punished,” She smiled at Eli and Nozomi, “We can start the auction!”

 

Honoka walked over to the dumbwaiter and took out a pair of handcuffs, “Oh, this is funny,” She laughed, “Whoever wins this, will be able to force one of their opponents to wear handcuffs for the entire cooking time!  And I’ll make sure they’re tight enough.”

 

_ “Oh?”  _ Nozomi giggled,  _ “I have the perfect idea for what to do with these….” _

 

“A thousand dollars!” Nozomi bid.

 

_ “I don’t really care if I get stuck with them,”  _ Nico decided,  _ “The chain in between them is long enough.  I can handle it.” _

 

“A thousand dollars going once… twice… sold!  Here you go, Nozomi-chan!” Honoka brought the handcuffs over to Nozomi and took the thousand dollars from her.

  
Nozomi took them and walked over to Eli’s stand with purpose, “I’ve always wanted to see Eli-cchi in handcuffs,” She said with a suggestive smile.  Causing Eli to become a blushing, stuttering mess.

 

“Right…,” Honoka trailed off, “The next item up for bid is,” she knocked on the shelf, “An empty basket.  With this basket, you’ll be able to take all of one of the ingredients from  _ both  _ of your opponents!”

 

“Eight thousand dollars!” Nozomi called confidently.

  
“Woah, I was only asking for five hundred, but okay,” Honoka said, “Anyone else wanna bid?”   


 

“Nine thousand!” Nico countered.

 

_ “I didn’t like the look in her eyes,” _ Nico shrugged.

 

“Ten thousand!” Nozomi glared at Nico.

 

“Ten thousand five hundred,” Nico glared back.

 

“Eleven thousand.”

 

“Eleven thousand one hundred.”   


 

“Twelve thousand thousand.”

 

“Twelve thousand going once,” Honoka called. Nico shook her head. “Twelve thousand going twice.  Sold!  Most expensive basket ever….”   


 

_ “Mwahaha!”  _ Nozomi cackled.

 

Nozomi walked over to Nico’s basket, and looked down at it for a few seconds, before taking all of her fish.  She did the same to Eli.

  
_ “It’s fish and chips,” _ Nozomi explained,  _ “If you don’t have fish, how can you win?” _

 

“Wow, Nozomi-chan… That’s really evil,” Honoka stared at her with wide eyes, “Okay!  That’s all the sabotages for this round, your cooking time starts… now!”

 

Everyone began cooking their fish and chips as soon as Honoka finished talking.  The entire time Nozomi was cooking, she had a wicked smile on her face.

 

“I can’t believe you took all of the fish, Nozomi,” Eli complained.

  
“I can!” Nico interjected, “I always knew she was the devil!  I’m confident in my ability though.”

 

“Oh really?” Nozomi asked, “How are you going to pass your dish off as fish and chips without fish?”

 

_ “I have no idea what I’m going to do,”  _ Nico admitted,  _ “But, I know what kind of food Maki likes to eat.” _

 

“Girls!  I have another item up for auction,” Honoka called out, “If you win this auction, you can make your other two opponents switch their stations, and finish each other’s dish  _ as their own! _ ” She shouted dramatically.  “Or, if you want Nozomi’s, you could trade yours with hers,” She peered over at Nozomi’s station to see all of the fish.

 

_ “I just spent twelve thousand dollars taking all of the fish.  I can’t lose this auction,” _ Nozomi decided.

 

“Five thousand dollars!” Nico shouted.

 

“Six thousand!” Nozomi glared her down.

 

“Seven thousand!”

  
  
“Seven thousand going once, does anyone wanna take it from Nico-chan?”

 

“Ten thousand!” Nozomi called.

 

“Ten thousand going once, ten thousand going twice.  Sold!  Nozomi!  Who’s changing baskets?” Honoka asked.

 

“Nico-cchi and Eli-cchi.”

 

“As if you even had to ask,” Nico muttered under her breath.

 

“This is… intense,” Umi determined.  Watching as the three girls ran around the kitchen hectically.

 

“I think it’s fun,” Kotori said, “I think we should do something like this again.”

 

“Five seconds left!” Honoka yelled, “Two… one… time’s over, back away from the dish!”

 

Nico stepped back and looked at her plate.

 

_ “It looked good… No fish, but I’m still optimistic.  When I looked over at Nozomi’s plate, I knew she wasn’t going to be eliminated.  She had fish and chips,”  _ Nico said obviously,  _ “But when I looked at Eli’s… One of us is losing, and I’m pretty confident in myself.” _

 

“Welcome back, Maki!” Honoka greeted Maki as she walked into the room, “What you’re going to be eating is the classic western food… fish and chips!”   
  


Maki hummed, “I’ve had that a few times before.”

  
  
“So you know what it is!  Perfect!” Honoka led her over to Nozomi’s station.

 

“This is my take on fish and chips.  I wanted to keep it classic,” Nozomi smiled and watched as Maki took a few bites.

 

“It’s good,” Maki said, “The fish is cooked well.  If I had to say something wrong with it, the chips are kind of soft.”

 

“Thank you,” Nozomi nodded.

 

Nico smiled as Maki approached her, “Maki-chan!  This is fish and chips, without the fish!  I call it: Nico-Nico-No-Fish!”

 

Maki stared at Nico.  Nico stared back with a faltering smile.

 

“Nico-chan…,” Maki started.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why didn’t you use fish?”

  
  
“Well, fish adds so many unnecessary calories, and the chips are really good!  Try the chips!” Nico picked one up and held it in front of Maki’s face.

 

Maki took the chip from her hand and ate it.  “It’s flavored well,” Maki commented, “But they’re mushy.  I like chips to be crispier, personally.”

 

“T-thanks!”

 

Maki walked over to Eli’s stand last.  “I have some classic chips!” Eli gestured to the chips arranged on her plate, “And I arranged these chips to look like a fish,” She pointed at some of the chips that were laid out in the stereotypical Christian fish pattern.

 

“Cute,” Maki laughed softly.  She picked up one of the chips from the fish, “It’s… very salty.  Almost unbearably so.  But, they’re fried very well.  Very crispy.”

 

_ “Damn her.  With her stupid cute fish design and crispy chips,” _ Nico muttered.

 

Honoka pulled Maki back to the front of the room, “Well, Maki.  Before you decide which chef’s fish and chips you liked the  _ least _ , whose did you like the best?”

  
“It was easy to decide whose was the best,” Maki looked at each of the third years individually, “Nozomi’s.  She’s the only one who had actual fish.”

  
  
Nozomi leaned forward slightly and gave Nico and Eli a cheeky grin.  Eli gave a sincere smile back.  Nico gave a glare.

 

“As for the chef’s dish that I liked the least….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH MORE CLIFF HANGERS  
> AND PROBABLY MORE DIFFICULT TO GUESS WHO WILL BE ELIMINATED  
> PLACE YOUR BETS NOW


	3. And the Winner Is...

“Chef Eli.  Your ‘fish’ was really cute, but it was just too salty,” Maki nodded towards Eli.

 

Eli frowned and walked forward, handing Honoka the remainder of her money.

 

_ “I’m disappointed…,”  _ Eli admitted as she left the room,  _ “But, I put my all into the dishes I made, so I’m proud, and I think my grandmother will be too!” _

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan,” Honoka nodded towards the two remaining chefs.  “You’ve fought valiantly!  And now you’re at the last round, which is going to be a little different than the other two.  I’m going to tell you what you’re going to make, and you’ll have sixty seconds to shop, but immediately after you finish shopping you’re going to start cooking.  The auction will take place while you’re cooking.  Now, I’ve been thinking long and hard about what I want you to make for me… And I decided, what better than a nice red velvet cupcake?  Okay, your shopping time starts now!”

 

_ “Alright!”  _ Nico said excitedly,  _ “I make cupcakes  _ all the time _ with my siblings.” _

 

“Your shopping time ends in three…  two…  one!” Honoka counted down as she slammed the door shut, almost trapping Nico.  “Ah!  I was so close!” She pouted.

 

Nico and Nozomi ran over to their cooking stations, neither of them planning on wasting any time.  Nico had begun making the batter for her cupcakes when Honoka walked up to stand in front of them.

 

“Oh, ladies!” She called out, holding out a small, red, tool, “This is a swiss army knife,” Honoka explained as she pulled out some of the components to show them.  “If you win this, you can force your opponent to use only this knife for the rest of the round!”

 

Nozomi glanced over at Nico, who was smiling evilly at her.

 

_ “I guess this is what would happen,”  _ Nozomi sighed,  _ “I spent most of my money in the second round.  She’s not gonna let me buy anything.” _

 

“Who’d like to start the bidding at five hundred dollars?”

 

“A thousand!” Nico immediately bid.

 

_ “If I did my math right, and I know I did, Nozomi should only have two thousand dollars left,” _ Nico told the camera with a smug look on her face.

 

“A thousand going once…  twice…  sold!  Please give this wonderful knife to Nozomi,” Honoka handed Nico the swiss army knife.

 

“Here you go, Nozomi,” Nico held out the knife to Nozomi, making a big show out of it.

 

“Thank you, Nico-cchi,” Nozomi accepted it, as if it were the best gift she could have ever received.

 

“The other sabotage that you can buy this round are these forks.  They’re not just any forks, though.  If you buy these forks, you get the exclusive right to tasting your food!” Honoka gasped and slapped her cheek with her hand.  “I think they’re worth five hundred -”

 

“Five hundred!” Nozomi cut Honoka off.

 

“A little eager, Nozomi?  A thousand dollars!” Nico countered.

 

“A thousand two hundred!”

 

  
“Two thousand!”

 

  
“Two thousand one hundred!”

  
  
“Wait… Nozomi-chan,” Honoka stopped them and looked up at the ceiling in thought.  “You don’t have that much money, do you?  Does she, Umi-chan?” Honoka looked over to Umi, who was leaning against the wall with her face in her hands.

 

“She only has two thousand dollars.”   


  
“Sorry, Nozomi-chan!  Nico gets the tasting forks for two thousand dollars,” Honoka walked over to Nico and gave her the case of forks.

 

_ “Yes!"  _ Nico pumped her fist up into the air,  _ “I bought all of the sabotages this round, and I only spent three thousand dollars!” _

 

“That’s all of the sabotages, so I’ll let you girls get to cooking!” Honoka exclaimed.

 

Nico was whisking away at her batter, stealing glances over at Nozomi, “How’s that knife working for you?”

 

“So well,” Nozomi smiled down at her batter, which she was currently mixing with one of the larger knives.

 

Nico dipped her finger in the batter and tasted it, “Oh, Nozomi!  This batter is so good!  I hope yours will taste good too!” Nico teased with a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

“Only an amature chef needs to taste their dish,” Nozomi retorted without hesitating.

 

“Hmmf!” Nico turned away from Nozomi to start working on the icing.

 

“Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan!” Honoka called out, holding a timer set to five minutes in her hands.  “There’s only ten minutes left to finish making your cupcakes, but if you buy this item, you can make your opponent stop  _ everything _ for five minutes!”

 

“Two thousand dollars!” Nico immediately bid.

 

_ “It’s okay,”  _ Nozomi said,  _ “I’m basically done.  Five minutes is more than enough time to finish.” _

 

“Sold!” Honoka walked over to Nozomi, “Take everything out of the oven!”

 

_ “I’m pretty happy with myself,” _ Nico admitted,  _ “I don’t have much left to do other than decorating the cupcakes, and Nozomi still has to finish cooking hers!” _

 

Nozomi tried her best to look casual, clasping her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her feet, whistling as she watched Nico cook.

 

“Three… two… one….  Okay!  You can start cooking again!”

 

_ “I had to work pretty quickly, but I was confident,”  _ Nozomi shrugged.

 

“This is really fun to watch!” Kotori told Umi.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Umi admitted.  “Kotori… you mentioned wanting to do this again.  What would you want to do?” She asked, sounding worried.

 

“I’m not sure…,” Kotori trailed off, “But I’m sure we can think of something!” Kotori smiled widely at her. Umi paled.

 

“Your time ends in five… four… three… two… one!  Put everything down and back away!” Honoka shouted.

 

“Everyone welcome Maki for the last time!” Honoka said as Maki walked over to Honoka, “Today, the chefs made red velvet cupcakes.  Nozomi-chan, please present your cupcake to Maki-chan.”

 

“I made the classic red velvet cupcake with a strawberry on the top!” Nozomi gestured to the cupcake with her hands.

 

“The icing is sweet, and the strawberry is a nice touch,” Maki complimented, “But your cupcake is undercooked.  It’s still runny in the middle,” Maki picked at it with her fork, showing Nozomi.

 

“Thank you,” Nozomi nodded.

 

Maki walked over to Nico who had a very confident smile, “Maki-chan!  I made my take on the red velvet cupcake, but I made it pink!”

 

Maki sighed, “Nico-chan, it’s a  _ red  _ velvet cupcake, not a  _ pink _ velvet cupcake.” She took a bite of the cupcake, “The cupcake is good, it’s very moist-”

 

Nozomi coughed.

 

“The icing is pretty hard though,” She poked at it with her fork.  It crumpled, like dried out icing on store-bought cupcakes.

 

“Thank you.”

 

_ “I think we’re evenly matched.  It just depends on who’s cupcake Maki liked better,”  _ Nozomi decided.

 

“Alright, Maki, now is the time to decide who’s cupcake was best.  Who is the winner?” Honoka asked.

 

“They were both really good,” Maki stalled, “But ultimately, I just liked one of them better.  The winner is… Nozomi.”

 

Nozomi laughed, “Thank you!” 

 

“Maki-chan!  Why didn’t you choose mine?” Nico demanded,

 

“Your icing was gross,” Maki said flatly, making Nico pout.

 

“Please come put your money back in the case, Nico-chan,” Honoka told Nico with a grave expression on her face.

 

_ “Of course I’m upset,”  _ Nico snapped as she walked out of the room,  _ “I think I deserved to win!  I mean, Nozomi’s cupcake was runny, for God’s sake!” _

 

“Good job, Nozomi-chan!  You won two thousand dollars!  It was monopoly money, but anyway, congratulations!” Honoka shook Nozomi’s hand.

 

_ “I’m so thankful for this money,” _ Nozomi spoke with a serious look on her face.   _ “I plan on taking this money up to the shrine so that we can revamp some of the older features!” _

 

The camera changed to a shot of Nozomi throwing the money up into the air, and her dancing around in it.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think, Hanayo-chan?” Honoka asked excitedly, leaning over her shoulder.

 

Hanayo looked away from the computer screen to look at the other girls.  “You did this in one day?”

 

“Yeah!  It was super fun, I wish you could’ve been there, Kayo-chin!” Rin hugged Hanayo.

 

“Yeah, too bad you were sick,” Eli said, patting her shoulder.

 

“But we’re definitely gonna do something like this again!” Kotori chirped.

 

“So… this is like a publicity thing?” Hanayo asked, still staring at the screen with a dazed expression.

 

“Yep!” 

 

“So… I should edit out all the dirty jokes, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I finished a thing!
> 
> So I'm planning on turning this into a series... If anyone has any suggestions to the next game show I should do, let me know! <3


End file.
